Les Sentiments d'Hinata
by Queen Miisakii
Summary: Hinata est triste mais pourquoi ?C'est ce que Kageyama va chercher a savoir pendant le camp d'été a Tokyo! bref l'un de mes vieux OS. Il a du succès sur Wattpad alors je l'ai corriger et poster ici. :3


Nous Sommes en Vacances d'été . Karasuno est partis a son camp d'entrainement avec l'équipe de Nekoma et les autres équipes du groupes . Le soleil se levait doucement ,Un Rayon parvint à réveiller l'un des joueur du camp : Kageyama Tobio alias "Le roi du terrain".Il se leva en veillant a ne pas réveiller la personne avec qui il a du partagé la chambre : Hinata Shōyō . Kageyama était assez proche d'Hinata mais depuis qu'ils c'était disputé après leur dernier camp , ils ne se parlait plus du tous . Cela gênait beaucoup le noireau qui s'en voulait . Il éprouve un sentiments étrange a l'égard du roux , même si il ne sait pas se que c'est , il est vraiment triste de ne plus parle a Hinata .Beaucoup lui ont dit qu'il s'agissait de l'amour de l'amour , mais jamais il n'y avait cru , même si il devait bien avouer que sa y ressemblait beaucoup .Sans le vouloir Kageyama versa une larme qui réveilla Hinata :

**-"Kageyama ? Tu Pleure ?"** Lui Dit le roux avec inquiétude . Oui il était inquiet pour lui , il était amoureux de Kageyama , il était aussi très jaloux et son coeur se serrait a chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait du Noireau .Et maintenant qu'il ne se parle plus c'est encore pire qu'avant , il a envie de crié de jalousie tellement sa lui fait mal au coeur .Il entendit la voix du noireau lui dire :

**-"Ça Va , t'inquiète pas ."** Et il partit de la chambre les yeux humides . Hinata n'aimait pas sa du tout , il voulait que lui et kageyama se reparle , il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments ! Mais pour l'instant , c'était impossible , il devait d'abord s'excuser .Ensuite il verrait ,ce n'était pas chose facile d'avouer ses sentiments a quelqun , surtout quand la personne et Kageyama ! Il avait peur de se faire rejeter et qu'ils ne se reparlent plus jamais . Non ! Tous mais pas sa !Le roux ne voulait pas que Kageyama le déteste ou le trouve dégoûtant .Il décida alors de sortir de la chambre et de demender de l'aide à le première personne qu'il croiserait . Malheureusement , c'était Tsukishima , il est avec Yamaguchi . Le Roux lui demanda alors :

**-"Hey Tsukishima! ****Dit j'ai besoin de conseil en amour. Tu veux bien m'aider ? T'es bien en couple avec le capitaine de Nekoma non ?"**

Le blond rougit et maudit intérieurement Tetsuro son petit-ami . Finalement , il répondit d'un blaze :

**-"T'es amoureux de qui déjà Chibi ?"**

Hinata hésitait à lui répondre , mais il pensa que de toute façon il serait tôt ou tard . Il lui répondit d'un manière gênée :

**-"Kageyama."**

Bizarrement , Tsukishima ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse . Il proposa finalement de prévenir d'autre personne pour trouver une solution a plusieurs .Hinata se dépêcha de remercier Tsukishima et se hâtade demander de l'aide aux autres personnes du camp . Il avait demander a presque tous le monde sauf Yachi qu'il n'avait pas trouver ,les coachs et bien sur Kageyama .Tous le monde désida alors d'envoyer Hinata et Kageyama aller faire des courses . Hinata avait les yeux qui brillaient il était ravie et reconnaissant , même si cela impliquait d'aller faire des courses . Kageyama souriait , il était ravie de pouvoir passé un moment seul avec Hinata , mais il poussa un long soupire , il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller faire des courses .Ils partirent tous les deux ensemble , il fesait nuit et froid . Si froid que Hinata en claquait des dents . Kageyama retire sa veste et il l'a mit sur Hinata :

**-"Prend ça sinon tu va attraper froid"**

Le petit roux sentit ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge assez vif , mais Kageyama n'eut pas le temps de le voir car ils étaient déjà arrivaient à l'épicerie . Hinata proposa d'aller dans l'épicerie et que Kageyama attende dehors . Le plus grand aquiesa et le plus petit entra dans l'épicerie . Pendant se temps , le noire au aperçut Iwaizumi . Il fut surpris que se dernier vienne lui parlé .Il lui demenda se qu'il faisait ici , et l'ace lui répondit qu'il était en "vacances en amoureux" . Hinata sortit de d'épicerie . Il vit le noireau parlé avec Iwaizumi ,son coeur se serra . D'un geste amicale , le n4 d'Aoba josai tapota l'épaule de Kageyama .Le roux se mit en colère vert de jalousie en vers Iwaizumi . Il retira violemment la main de l'ace et lui cria de tous ses poumons :

**-"NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS T'ES SALE PÂTES SUR KAGEYAMA !"**

Iwaizumi recula surpris du geste et des mots du roux .Kageyama lui dit alors :

**-"Non mais sa va pas d'agressr les gens comme !Imbécile d'Hinata!"**

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Kageyama venait de lui criat qu'il était un imbécile il le détestait !Il partit en courant et en pleurant . Kageyama essaya de le retenir en vain .Iwaizumi lui dit alors:

**-"Et bas , j'aurais jamais pensé que tu tombe amoureux un jour Tobio , encore moins de Shōyō ."**

Le noireau rétorqua alors :

**-"Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hinata !"**

L'ace lui répondit simplement :

**-"Pourtant ça se voix que tu est vraiment amoureux de lui et inversement ."**

Inversement ? Comment sa Inversement pensa le passeur . Sa veut dire qu'Hinata est ?! Il alla prononcer sa réponse lorsqu'une voix familière lui cria :

**-"Enlève tes sales pates de mon Iwa-Chan ,Tobio !"**

Il avait du mal a y croire ,c'est Oikawa !

**"Ça suffit Tooru laisse le ! En plus ses moi qui est venue lui parlait "**

Lui dit Iwaizumi avant de l'embrasser se qui fit rougir le brun .

Kageyama s'éclipsa , il pensa qu'il était en trop .Il courut a la recherche d'Hinata mais en vain . Il a Disparut ! C'est la qu'il vit quatre délinquants tourner autour d'Hinata .Son coeur se serra et prit par la jalousie ,il attrapa un par un les quatre délinquants et leur mit a chaqun un coup de poing avant de les jeter au sol .Il prit Hinata pars le bras et l'emmena ailleurs . Le roux avait l'air mort de trouille , alors pour le rassurer ,Kageyama le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

**-"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure et pour la dernière fois Shōyō."**

Hinata n'y croyait pas ,Kageyama venait de s'excuser , et il l'avait appeler par son prénom en plus !Il sentit de larmes de joie venir et réussi finalement a lui dire :

**-"Moi aussi je suis désoler pour tous Kag- ... Tobio."**

Le passeur sourit et s'approcha de son visage pour essuyer ses larmes , se qui fit rougir le roux . Il alla partir quand Hinata le retient pour lui dire :

**-Je t'aime sincèrement , Tobio Kageyama ."**

Il avait réussit a lui dire ,enfin ! Mais il avait peur . Peur de la réaction du noireau . Il se tourna dans le sens inverse du passeur , pour ne pas qu'il le voit dans cette état la : Les joues cramoisit et tremblant .

Kageyama le tourna face a lui malgré le effort d'Hinata .

Il s'approcha de nouveau de son visage cramoisit et lui dit doucement :

**-"Moi aussi ,je t'aime sincèrement Shōyō Hinata."**

Le noireau était aussi rouge que le roux .Celui qui l'aime ne le déteste pas ,ne le trouve pas dégoûtant ne l'a pas rejeter ou autres , au contraire il éprouver les même sentiments que lui pensa le Roux .Kageyama se pencha vers Hinata et l'embrassa amoureusement .

Les deux garçons avaient le coeur qui battaient la chamade et étaient heureux a la fois . Ils durent rompre par manque d'air .Kageyama prit la main d'Hinata et releva son menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau .

Lorsqu'ils rompirent , ils repartirent main dans la main au camp avant d'annoncer la nouvelle a leur amis qui étaient tous heureux pour eux et ils leur donnèrent leur courses . Hinata entraina Kageyama dans leur chambre et le poussa sur le lit pour l'embrasser

Kageyama rougit et le prit dans ses bras . Ils s'endormirent souriant l'un sur l'autre .


End file.
